


Chronicles of Chaos: The Outland Guard

by DragonSam98



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Battle, Blight, Chaos, Corruption, Death, Multi, Re-imagining, Slayer, Suspense, War, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSam98/pseuds/DragonSam98
Summary: Scar has always been an exception to many rules. Why else would Pride Rock be in such a state? The usurper, or the hero, it depends on who you ask. Even then, would it matter? As the Pridelands succumb to the chaotic blight, Scar uncovers a solution. A way to save the dying kingdom, but to implement it will pit him against his fellow Slayers.The Outland Guard that he created...
Relationships: Scar/Zira (The Lion King)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chaos Lore

Throughout the history of the multiverse, one force seems to rule over all others. Balance. The constant clash of good and evil, that stemmed from the untold individuals who inhabit the realms. 

However, there are some who feared what the Balance, left unchecked, could bring. The gods who governed the mortal coil did not want to risk their creations against a freak apocalypse, and in their efforts to control the balance, tilted the scale to represent order, almost in its entirety. 

For a time, reality was like a utopia, with virtually no conflict. While pleasant at first the realms began to fall into a state of boredom and stagnation. This ended when the balance resurged in the form of a powerful arcane manipulation, that caused the energies of the first universe to become unstable. This caused the walls of reality to collapse in on themselves, transforming the universe into a type of well. 

From this well flowed the power of chaos. Chaos is unique in that it is a combination of all of the powers in the well. This power grows as it feeds off the carnage caused by it’s wielders. Corrupted hosts once mortal, who now thrive off of pain and suffering. 

Fearing what this new power could unleash, the Creators threw everything they could at the well to stop chaos’ power from spreading. Their efforts only served to make chaos stronger, adding untold new power to the well. 

Just when all seemed lost however the Creators realised that the one thing that could threaten chaos, was chaos itself. The Creators in desperation were forced to turn to chaos with many of their champions as well as other willing supporters becoming imbued with chaos energy.

These warriors, born from chaos to destroy chaos, became known as the Slayers of Chaos. Finally with the help of these Slayers, the Creators were able to turn the tides and even the odds.

Now the Slayers work to rebuild what was lost, as a new age of conflict dawns. These warriors revered by the gods face down chaos forces as they continue to try and overthrow the mortal coil.


	2. Betrayer or Savior?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar looks back on his life.

I remember a time when things were simple.

The kingdom of Pride Rock has always had a simple system. There would be a king, who would rule and an enforcer, who would protect the king. Throughout the generations this was the way things were.Yet here I sit...the exception to the rules. 

I have long pondered how it came to this. I’ve mulled constantly over how things could be different. 

It all started with Mohatu. The first king of Pride Rock. His enforcer was Choyo. Together they ruled with fairness and grace. A vision we have yet to recapture. 

Back then, the king and his enforcer knew their roles, and kept nothing from each other. This tradition passed through the generations. Everything appeared to be set for me. My father Ahadi saw to it, when he declared that I was to be the enforcer to my brother, the king...Mufasa.

Everything had gone according to the circle’s plan. My brother handled all of the hard decisions, while myself and my guard ensured the king's judgement to the letter. 

Until the day...That I became the exception. 

My guard and I were ordered to clear out an infestation of hyenas from an elephant graveyard, just on the pridelands border. These hyenas were exceptionally barbaric, even by their minimal standards.Long had my guard waited for this order. A chance to return all of the grief these mongrels had caused over the years. 

Father had always been too merciful…

We entered the elephant graveyard looking for a slaughter. Suffice to say we received it, and so much more. 

The hyenas were infected by a blight that imposed violence and madness on them. My guard never stood a chance. In desperation I used the power of my birthright, the roar of the ancients, but not even that was enough. 

I was forced to return home...A failure. 

An exception…to the rules.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later I was met by the surviving hyenas, led by a female named Shenzi. She explained that the blight was caused by a power, known as chaos. 

She told me it was by chaos’ power that her clan had survived. These hyenas. Slayers as they called themselves...Slaughtered all who had succumbed to the blight’s madness. Their own kindred. 

Of course, I was disgusted by this news. I asked why she thought telling me was a good idea. 

Shenzi told me that chaos flowed through my veins as well. The enforcer was always granted the power at their ceremony, in the event this “Outland Guard” Failed in their duty. 

On this day, I learned of the secret my father had kept from me. The first enforcer to know what lie beyond our kingdom, and I began keeping secrets of my own. 

This was not without reason. Wise as my brother was, he would never understand the brilliance of using chaos to defy chaos. Father knew this, hince his own secrecy. 

I had thought that by hiding this knowledge that I would be helping. 

Alas, I had thought wrong…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite my best efforts. I could not stop the blight from spreading.

Day after day it seeped further into the pridelands, and while Shenzi and her clan helped stem the tide. The blight still made its way into the heart of the kingdom. 

It was simple to tell who had been afflicted. Once peaceful animals turned violent, with the taint manifesting as a symbol bore into their flesh. Once this happened, those afflicted were lost. Consumed by madness, and violently lashing out at anything that came near.

Ending their lives inconspicuously, was the real challenge. I now knew why the hyenas had become so aggressive over the years. Aside from the unlucky few afflicted, the rest were culling the herds in an effort to stop the blight’s spread.

The challenge was insurmountable. Shenzi and her fellows begged me to inform the king, so a proper resistance could be formed. 

For a time, I avoided mentioning anything. 

Wise as Mufasa was, he could never justify such measures. I told Shenzi that we were alone in this…

Little did I know, this unintentional prophecy was to pass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mufasa had been acting strangely. Quick to anger, and uncharacteristically closed off. I sent his son Simba away, fearing the worst. 

Confronting my brother at our old playground near the gorge. I saw the awful truth for myself…

Mufasa. My brother was afflicted with the blight…

I have never feared getting my paws dirty. Never had a problem with killing. This however. To murder my own brother, was and still is unthinkable. Yet, it is exactly what I did.

With Simba away, and my own worst fear realized. Begrudgingly, I, the king’s enforcer took the throne. 

An exception...to the rule.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ponder upon all of this as I sit, watching the pridelands crumble and decay. In my time as king, I have uncovered the source of the blight. I know now how I can stop it. The price will be heavy, but more than worth the effort. 

Shenzi, and her clan have voiced their concerns, but I know what I am doing. I have not done what I’ve done, to see the pridelands continue to suffer. I did not make my queen into an enforcer, a Slayer to watch everything we stand for fade into the abyss.

Simba is on his way back to the pridelands now. Everything is in place…

Uru.

Mufasa.

Father...Forgive me. 

I would not expect you to approve of my methods. It is with a heavy heart, that I seek to end this scourge, once and for all. 

Does that make me, a betrayer, or a savior?

That judgement will be left, to my kingdom once this is done, as I succeed where no other enforcer has before.

The exception…To the rule.


	3. The Exception to the Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar implements his solution

“I will succeed, where my predecessors failed...The exception to the rule!”

Rain poured from the blackened skies, alight with the fire that now burned across the pridelands. The pounding rain, accompanied by the rumble of thunder, acted as a menacing backdrop to the sounds of several dozen paws splashing through the mud.

Zira and her fellow Slayers rushed through the wastes of their once verdant kingdom. Exhausted from their mission, but with the stakes too high to simply stop. The lionesses ran towards Pride Rock as fast as they could.

Waiting at the base of Pride Rock were the leaders of Outland Guard, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Their expressions conflicted and fearful. 

Zira quickly reached them, panting heavily as she asked the question. “What happened?” 

“Simba has taken the throne. Scar told him what happened to his father...:” Shenzi said, not looking at her fellow Slayer. 

Zira arched a brow. “Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“It would be, if good ol Taka had told him everything.” Banzai shook his head, his tone filled with thinly veiled contempt.

Ed began laughing, finding amusement in Zira’s slack jawed confusion. 

The lioness stared, not quite sure what to think. “What do you mean? What did Scar leave out?”

“Everything but the fact that he was the one who killed Mufasa.” Shenzi replied coldly, as Ed busted out in another laughing fit, while smacking the top of his head with his paws. 

“That makes no sense! Where is he now?” Zira began looking around frantically. “Is,,,Is he still here?” 

“Nope. Simba kicked his butt, and threw him off the top of the rock.” Banzai said dismissively waving his paw in the direction of Pride Rock’s spire.

Zira whirled around to face the trio, disbelief and swelling anger in her eyes. “How can you just sit there? Scar said that he had a solution to the blight!” 

Banzai arched a brow, and Shenzi closed her eyes and flattened her ears. 

Zira scoffed before turning to her fellow Slayers, the lionesses looking on with concern. “Wait here with them. I’m going to find Scar.” 

“Zira…” Shenzi muttered. 

“Don’t try and talk me down!” The lioness snapped. “If you won’t help him, then I will!” 

Ed began wheezing, while Banzai shook his head. “First one there gets the shank…” 

Zira paid the hyena little mind, as she picked up her mate’s scent, and began to rush after him. 

As she left, her Slayers tended to Shenzi, who had begun crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zira raced across the Pridelands, in pursuit of Scar’s scent. Her only company being her own fractic thoughts. 

Why would Scar omit such important information? Why would he risk an all out war? Fall into the same trap as past kings? 

What if he had succumbed to the blight himself? 

No. I can not think that way. Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani need their father...Please, don’t let them down Taka...

Zira was not in a full sprint, her fearful thoughts caused her to tap into her Slayer power. Her body accelerated to a pace capable of competing with a cheetah. The nearby terrain whizzed past, the wastes now alight with fires as the rotting vegetation welcomed the skies, lighting blasting through the once verdant remnants.

This storm is Scar’s doing... The Slayer noted. 

It can’t be true...Not you, Taka. Scar. My love...Please.

The lionesses eyes became misty as she feared the worst. Rushing up to the top of a hill on the outskirts of the Pridelands. Pride Rock visible from here, and thankfully intact. Looking down at the wastes was Scar. His back was turned to Zira as she approached. 

“All my life...I was always the exception…” Scar began. “Capable of more. Knowing secrets even the kings of the land did not! But then again, what is the point of a king knowing that the blight will end their reign? Knowing the inevitable?” 

Zira brushed up against her lover, gently resting her head on the back of his neck. “It doesn’t have to be…” She whispered. “We can make things right...” 

She had heard this before.

“Why not tell Simba the truth? He is your nephew...He deserves to know.” Zira purred encouragingly. 

“Tell Simba that he will die? The Pridelands will die?” 

“No! You’ve said it yourself Taka...That there is a way to stop the blight. What is it? I want to help you. The cost doesn’t matter! I want us to be able to share what this land once was with our children! I want them to grow up without fear, knowing their father for the great and wise king he is...” Tears ran down Zira’s face as she spoke. 

“If, it is true that the blight can’t be stopped. Then, maybe we can start over elsewhere? All I want is for our family to be happy.”

“The blight is inevitable…” Scar said solemnly. 

Zira’s face scrunched as if she’d been kicked. 

“The only thing that can be done, is to grant this place mercy...Death by Slayer’s paw, over the blight…” 

“What...Taka...Are you saying what I think you-AAARRRGH!” The Lionesses' question transformed into a pained yell, as Scar whipped around, slashing her face with his claws, launching her a short distance away. 

Zira’s eyes were wide with shock, and horror as Scar turned towards her. His namesake scar opened and seeped blood. Around the same eye, a ring shaped cut had formed. His vibrant green eyes now tinted crimson as the vessels within burst. His mouth contorted into a wide twisted grin.

Scar was afflicted with the blight.

Zira rolled quickly to dodge another blow, springing to her feet. “Don’t do this! Not this!” She pleaded. 

Scar twitched and jerked as if trying to regain control, his body writhing as if it was a puppet on strings. He then went still and stared straight into Zira’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry, my love...I will end your suffering...As Promised.” 

This can’t be happening...Is this really happening?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One fateful morning, a young lioness awoke to the sounds of screaming. The smell of blood pungent on the air. Rushing from her makeshift bed, in a hollowed out tree, Zira was met with the sight of her father, tearing out her mother’s throat. 

At the sound of her horrified scream, he turned. Blood ran from his eyes like tears, and a ring shaped cut blossomed on his face. He bared his fangs at his trembling daughter, before a shiny grey stick emerged from his chest. His body fell, catching on fire and burning to ash as he hit the ground. 

Behind him, his clear attacker stepped forward. The dark maned stranger sized up the lioness, a smile crossing his lips as he spoke. 

“You’re not afflicted.” 

Zira shook her head, that wasn’t a question. “Afflicted with what? Who are you? What did you do to my pride?!” Looking around, she saw several hyenas who were eliminating the rest of her family fast. 

Frantically, Zira attempted to rush forward. The stranger intercepted her, pressing the tip of the strange stick he held against her throat. It quickly dawned on the lioness that she was outmatched. She could feel the sharpened point against her skin. This lion could kill her at any time. 

“I did not cause this madness. I will explain everything, and allow you and any others who are not afflicted to seek refuge in my kingdom. But, You must trust me.” The newcomer said cordially. 

Looking back at the hyenas, Zira saw the lions they had killed crumbling to ash like her father had. She also saw them helping a very few members of her pride. Unafflicted? 

“My name is Taka by the way…” The stranger beckoned her. “You may call me Scar if you wish.”  
His sorrowful eyes had a small hint of hope within them. 

Zira bowed her head and spoke only her name, before allowing the hyena’s to escort her and the other survivors.

While Zira would forget parts of this old life, she would never forget the final look on her father’s face. That same look, now on his...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zira stood, battered and bloody, and in denial over what was happening. Pain shot through her body, as Scar raked her flesh with his claws. She tried to plead with him, in between cries of pain, and gasps for breath. 

“Taka...Please.”

As a Slayer herself, Zira could fight back against Scar at any time. A Slayer had access to the same wealth of knowledge that chaos did. Scar tried to focus around a small handful of abilities to avoid corruption. Limited, but more than enough to handle the afflicted. 

But to raise her sword against him? Her king? Her lover, and father of her children...Unthinkable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Taka had told the survivors everything. He told them of the blight, chos, and the Slayers who faced it. He was open with everyone but his own pride. He begged those he saved to help keep the secret. The agreement was mutual, on the terms that he would allow them to aid his fight. 

The survivors were imbued with chaos, and converted into new Slayers. Of course, it wasn’t easy to keep the truth from Scar’s pride. With newcomers arriving, and the blight spreading, sapping the life from the Pride Lands.

Scar had the expanded Outland Guard split up, with half keeping watching over Pride Rock, and keeping Scar's pride from uncovering their activities. 

Scar was also able to remain at Pride Rock more often, with the Slayers often led by Zira. 

The young lioness had adapted well. Feeling indebted to Scar, after learning what he had saved her from. Initially uncomfortable with the closeness, Scar was eventually able to bond with her. They had both lost a loved one to the blight after all. 

Empathy became compassion, and compassion became love.

The pair became near inseparable, giving birth to a beautiful cub...Nuka.

Nuka was gangly due to his inherited chaos power, but Scar, and Zira could care less. Nuka’s birth had given them reason to fight on. 

To make the world a place worth living in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“AAAARRRGHH!” 

The sounds of the rapidly intensifying storm were periodically broken by the roars of the fallen king, and the pained cries from his lover. 

Zira staggered back, her once pristine pelt, now a fine latticework of blood and cuts.  
“T.t..t..Taka.” She pleaded ineffectually. 

Scar responded by summoning his sword, lunging at her throat. 

Zira scrambled to the side, but was unable to dodge Scar’s chaotic reflexes, as he whipped back and bashed his sword’s hilt square into Zira’s jaw. The lioness was flung backward, splashing into the mud, landing hard on her back.

She was given little chance to react as Scar pounced and sank his fangs into her shoulder. Zira roared in anguish as Scar tore into her, almost completely consumed by the blight. He whispered into her now ravaged ear. 

“I hope our cubs are as delicious as you…”

Our cubs?...He...Acknowledged them...As his?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Against the afflicted, Zira was next to none. Memories of her fallen pride fueled her in battle, creating a Slayer like no other. Powerful as she was, she wasn’t infallible. 

During an encounter with a group of afflicted, Zira broke from the group, and was pinned down helpless, while her guard worked as fast as they could to stem the tide. She had broken away to stop the afflicted from pursuing a mother lion and her cubs.

In the battle's aftermath, Zira found to her horror that she was too late. The afflicted had gutted the lioness, and her cub. 

She had three, where are the other two? 

It didn’t take long to find them. The lioness had been caught near an empty burrow, where she had been attempting to hide them. These cubs, a male, and a female were scared but otherwise unharmed. 

Zira quickly scooped the two, and nestled them into her chest. “Hush...Don’t cry...You’re safe now…” Zira weeped softly for the mother, but vowed that she would care for the cubs as if they were her own.

Scar was hesitant at first, but warmed up to the cubs quickly. The cubs were given the names Kovu, and Vitani. 

Scar never acknowledged them as his own however.

“I am not!” Scar replied indignant. 

“Yes you are, proud papa!” Zira teased playfully. In the weeks that followed Kovu, and Vitani’s adoption, these arguments had become a running joke with the Pridelanders. 

“Zira...I do not wish to trample their birth father's memory.” Scar told his mate.

“Their eyes weren’t even open yet…” Zira reasoned in a much softer voice. 

“Be that as it may...The very thought that their father may have…” 

“We don’t know that...Besides, they themselves see it. Who their true father is...”

Kovu and Vitani had been sleeping peacefully, cradled close to their new mother’s chest. Nuka laying next to her, his head rested on her paw, a watchful eye on the younger cubs.

“Why am I allowed to call you papa, and not them?” The older cub asked.

Scar was taken aback. “Well...It’s…complicated, son.” 

Stirring, Kovu opened his eyes, yawning adorably. The inquisitive cub then began to reach a tiny paw towards Scar. The sight melting his mother’s heart. 

“Puh...puh...Puhpah?” The tiny cub squeaked out his first word. 

“Woah! He talked momma! Kovu talked!” Nuka began bouncing up and down excitedly, the noise waking Vitani, who began fussing almost immediately. 

“Oh no. I’m so sorry lil sis!” Nuka stopped bouncing, and rushed to nose his sister’s cheek apologetically. 

“First, and before anything else...We must eliminate the blight. That is the only way to make the pride lands safe for the cubs.” Scar began pacing around the ledge overlooking their kingdom. 

“There was a flicker.” Zira said with a smirk, before gentle nuzzling at her cubs. 

“Of course I do care for these cubs, as I do you Zira. I love you.” 

“I know...That’s why you will succeed.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A flash of light rivaling the lightning, erupted from Zira’s paw, as she willed her sword into existence. Her Slayer power kicking in at full swing. 

Scar roared in pain, and lept back, a paw clenching at a deep gouge across his chest, as Zira stood.

Fresh tears streaming down her face as she gathered her courage, and stared down her afflicted lover. 

“We made our cubs, and this kingdom, a promise! To stop the blight at any cost!” 

Scar’s face contorted in primal rage, as his full power alighted, crackling across his body. The afflicted Slayer, reared his head back, and let out a chaotic howl and fully succumbed to the blight. His veins now glowed hot with the blight's taint. 

The truth now evident to Zira, as she brought her sword to bear. Her face hardened with resolve as she spoke.

“If that means I must kill you...then, SO BE IT!” 

Zira’s mournful roar of acceptance, mixed with Scar’s howl of primal fury, as several bolts lighting crashed into the hillside. 

Zira charged forward, her sword clashing with Scar’s as they began a battle that would decide the fate of the Pride Lands.

The chaos power that granted the Slayers their strength shone in full force. Using their powers, and the knowledge within the well, both lions were able to shift their forms to move on just their back legs. Their front paws wielded their swords in a desperate clash. 

This didn’t last long, as Scar lept back, a bolt of lighting manipulated by his blade, carved through the ground as it raced towards Zira. The nimble lioness dodged to the side, nearly getting beheaded by Scar in the process. 

Rolling, Zira brought her blade to bear against the follow up hilt strike. The force sending her back, she paws dragging through the mud to gain traction, just in time for her to dodge Scar’s next lunge. 

Vaulting over him, the lioness guarded against her afflicted lovers next several strikes. As his mind gave in to the blight, Scar dispensed with the finesse and skill he was known for. He lashed out in a blind rage, nothing but blight ridden madness in his eyes.

This gave Zira ample opportunity to strike, jabbing and cutting at Scar, in between blocks. Seemingly aware enough to know that the fight was going nowhere. Scar again lept back, and sent another bolt of lightning towards Zira.  
The lioness was ready, or so she thought. After dodging the first bolt, she was made to dodge another, and another. Scar sent volley after volley at her, overwhelming, and incapacitating. 

Zira found herself again on her back, as Scar sent one final bolt, to finish her off. No way to dodge, or escape. 

Zira closed her eyes. 

I’m so sorry...I’ve failed you all. 

The end was noisier than expected. Almost like…The Slayer’s eyes snapped open. Infront of her, Shenzi held her sword overhead, gathering and expelling the lightning away from her. 

“Get up ya big lazy housecat!” Banzai prodded Zira as he helped her to her feet. Around them, the Outland Guard had assembled. Their expressions horrified, yet resigned as they looked at the state of their king.

The lightning stopped, as Scar collapsed. 

Turning, Shenzi embraced her fellow Slayer. “We couldn’t let you do it alone.” 

“Thank you.” Zira whispered gratefully. 

“Save the tears! It’s not over yet!” Banzai yelled, as the Slayers of the Outland Guard brought their blades to bear. 

Scar rose back to his feet, his body rapidly changing in a way not seen before. Ethereal fire burned where he had been injured, while his flesh became a blacked mosaic of rot and glowing symbols. Sickly, diseased, and far past gone. 

The fallen Slayer summoned his sword and howled yet again.

“This is a first...A Slayer lost to the blight.” Shenzi hissed through gritted teeth. 

“An exception to the rule…” Zira whispered in awe. 

“Snap outta it!” Banzai snarled. “Scar’s gone! This thing is not him, got it?” 

“Outland Guard! Let’s show the Well...WHAT REAL CHAOS IS!” Shenzi called. 

‘BORN FROM CHAOS TO DESTROY CHAOS!” The guard roared in unison. Charging into battle with a furious cry, and manic laughter from Ed.

Scar’s new form embodying the death the blight sought to bring moved much faster than before. Zipping behind the guard as they converged. The chaotic being, called down a new volley of lightning. Six bolts circled around the hill before rushing through the center, back out, and in again. 

Several Slayers were killed instantly, their bodies fried, and lifeless before they even hit the ground. 

“Woah!” Banzai exclaimed as he and several slayers narrowly avoided the strike. 

Zira clenched her teeth as she watched the scene devolve. Using the confusion, the afflicted Slayer rushed at the scattered forces. Scar’s sword sliced on lioness through the neck, sending her head rolling. Scar then Impaled a male lion though the chest, as one of the hyenas lept onto Scar’s back, only to have a bolt of lightning travel through his sword, killing him instantly. 

“NO!” Shenzi snarled, rushing forward and ramming into Scar, sending him careening back.

“Get your head outta your ass man!” Banzai yelled at Zira, prompting her to rush forward. Thrusting her blade towards Scar’s chest, only to slice the air as the afflicted Slayer vaulted over her. 

With his body now under complete control, the blight was able to tap into Scar’s memories, and access his full power.

“I always wondered what it would be like to face you. I never wanted to, but It didn’t stop me from thinking.” Zira remarked solemnly. 

As the lioness distracted Scar, two Slayers approached from behind. Scar quickly guarded against their blades, seeming aware of their approach. Scar whirled, tripping the Slayer he had guarded against with his tail, while slicing through the other Slayer’s torso, completely bisecting her. The Slayer who Scar had tripped, returned to his feet, only to be dropped by a lightning bolt to the chest. 

Scar whirled to send a bolt of lightning Zira’s way. The lioness closed the distance rapidly. Ducking the attack it grazed her backside, scorching her fur, and sending violent shudders down her spine. Gritting her teeth, Zira powered through, her sword finding Scar’s flesh again and making a new gash across his chest. 

The fallen slayer roared in fury rushing to the far end of the hill, and launching a massive bolt of lightning towards the Guard. 

Shenzi intercepted the bolt's path, and attempted to deflect it. She strained against the power the blight had awakened in Scar almost having her sword knocked from her paws when Banzai, and two other Slayers rushed to her side, and helped her brace. 

Just as battle appeared to be lost, Scar let out a pained roar. The lightning died, and looking up, the Slayers watched Ed chew at Scar’s back leg. The hyena clamped on tight, powering through two consecutive hilt strikes to the head. 

As Scar reached back for a third, Zira rushed forward. Her body caked in bloody mud. Her previous injuries threatened to grow their own vocal cords to voice her body's agony. 

Tears streamed from her face, thicker than the rain pouring from the wailing skies. The state of her mind, mirroring the state of Scar’s body. Her lover was unrecognizable, his chest split down the middle, the ghostly fire of his own tainted powers threatening to tear his own body asunder. His face hollowed out by the flames, eyes and mouth alight. 

Whirling, Scar kicked Ed towards Zira. The lioness vaulted over the hyena, hitting the ground in a hard somersault, rising to her feet and planting her sword square in Scar’s open chest.

The sound the blighted king made was like nothing on earth. Deep and deafening like the eldritch force that controlled him. 

Scar lashed out with a paw, sending Zira flying. Landing hard on her back, the Slayer looked up to see Scar reaching for her sword, still wedged in his chest. He then looked at her, and for a brief shadow of a second. 

Zira could have sworn that she saw a smile, on what was left of Scar’s ravaged face.

A final roar came from the chaotic, as his unstable energies gave way. Scar’s body exploded in a pillar of noxious energy, the remnants burning away like all others lost to the blight.

The overhead storm stilled, and the Pridelands fell silent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author's note. What's a battle without a theme? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBLp-3Rw_u0&t=87s
> 
> To get the most effect, Start the Music at this line.
> 
> “If that means I must kill you...then, SO BE IT!”))


	4. The Enforcer's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Shenzi tells the others Scar's plan.

Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance. The hillside where the Outland Guard faced their afflicted leader calm and still. 

Immediately after the battle, the Slayers had got to work patching up the wounded. Several Slayers having been grazed by the lightning bolts that Scar had summoned. Patches of burnt, blackened fur among other injuries were tended to. 

Ed was having medicinal leaves rubbed over his head by Banzai who couldn’t help but laugh with his fellow guard. 

“It’s a good thing you’ve got such a hard head man! We’d have been goners for sure!” 

Two more Slayers quietly applied similar leaves to Zira’s unconscious form. She had taken a beating before the battle had even started. Thankfully the surviving Slayers would be okay physically. 

Mentally on the other hand...

Shenzi sat away from the group, her eyes glued to the spot where Scar had fallen. Her eyes were glazed over as she recounted her last conversion with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shenzi had been lounging on Pride Rock’s ledge, when Scar approached and began pacing. A sure sign that he was worried about something. 

“What’s on your mind hot shot!” Shenzi smirked waiting for the response. 

“Do not call me pet names! I have a mate!” Scar snapped, indignant. 

“Did you put a ring on her yet?” The hyena asked in a sultry tone, eyes lidded, eyebrow raised just so. 

Scar looked like he was trying to decide between having an aneurysm, or simply running away in terror. 

Finally laughing, Shenzi raised her paws in mock defense. “It’s too easy!” She laughed. “Really though, what’s on your mind?” Shenzi shifted to appear more relaxed. 

Scar gave a heavy sigh, before looking at the hyena intensely. “You told me about the Slayers, but you didn’t mention how we could stop the blight.” 

Shenzi arched a brow. “I’m not sure if there is a way. The blight came from the beyond the Outlands. I had thought that you would know.” The Slayers voice was argumentative yet playful. “There was a Slayer with each king right?” 

Scar looked forlorn, almost guilty. 

“Ugh!” Shenzi groaned dramatically before sitting up and taking the tone of a mother lecturing a cub. “It’s fine if you don’t know how to stop it. I don’t think anyone does. We can mitigate the damage, and push comes to shove, we can move on.” 

“Is that why you’re here?” Scar asked knowingly. 

“You know it babe!” Shenzi smiled as Scar cringed visibly. 

“I can’t just let the Pridelands fall.” He muttered. “There is a way!” 

“We’ll find a way! But we need to be prepared for the possibility that we’ll have to move on. Besides, you still won’t tell any of your pride the truth.” Shenzi spoke in as reassuring a voice as she could. 

“More Slayers isn’t the answer.” Scar said solemnly.

“You don’t have to recruit anyone. Just be open about what’s been happening.” 

“Do you think for a second that anyone in the pride would be content with that? What’s the point in knowing of the force that’s ravaged your home, if you’re not allowed to fight against it?” Scar’s expression was fierce as he spoke. “The kings of the past hid the truth because they didn’t want to jeopardize their subjects' safety. Much less against one of their own…” 

Shenzi recoiled as if she’d been slapped. “Ha ha ha! Ooh that’s a good one! Ha ha...You really had me going...:” 

Scar stared intensely into her eyes.

“You’re serious? You’re talking about Mufasa right? Cuz I know that whole thing was real hard on you...”

“I speak for myself, but hear me out before you say anything.” 

Shenzi closed her eyes and exhaled through her nostrils, signalling Scar to continue. 

Sitting down and looking at his paws, Scar began. 

“Within my body flows the power of chaos, the same power that created the blight. I am a Slayer who has chosen to combat the blight.”

“And? That’s the problem!” Shenzi interrupted. “The blight was created by another chaotic. They're out there somewhere, and if we slayed them.” 

“If we knew, who or what they are…” Scar added, arching a brow at Shenzi who sighed again. 

“Yeah, it’s a pipe dream, I know. Spent years searching the outlands, didn’t find a damn clue!” 

“We don’t need to know who made the blight. I can stop it! Restore the Circle of Life, but it will come at great cost.”

“Please no…” Shenzi whispered. 

“By allowing my chaos power to be afflicted with the blight. Becoming it’s embodiment.” Scar finished.

“Oh hell no! You’re not gonna do that your majesty!” Shenzi leapt to her feet. “I have the same reservations you do! There has to be another way!”

“There is no other way! If we do not act now, the Pridelands will be lost!” Scar snapped back at her. “It’s this reason that the blight has gone on as long as it has! Everyone wants to fight it, but no one wants to die for it!”

“And? Why do you think that is!?” Shenzi snarled, outraged at the suggestion. 

“Because, in order to banish the blight, one most become it! Only a Slayer can do this…” 

“You’re asking an awful lot! Say it does work, then we get to live with the knowledge that we killed our king! You yourself DID THIS Scar! Why would you wish for us to do the same? Why would you want Zira to do the same?” Shenzi hung her head as she finished, knowing the answer already. 

“With the threat of the blight extinguished, Zira, and everyone else here can live safe and happy.” 

“The chaotic that made the blight could just make more.” Shenzi attempted. 

“And my power will prevent the blight from coming back to the Pridelands, but only after my death.” Scar said simply. 

Shenzi winced. Scar had really paid attention to her lessons.

“You know it’s not that simple...Once you’ve become afflicted, your mind will belong to the blight. The Outland Guard will have to slay you, and you will be made to fight against us. All of that glorious Slayer power...That blight ain’t gonna give it up easy.” 

“That is why this will be the first secret to be kept from the guard. Once it is over and done with, you may share whatever you wish...With anyone here, but not until it’s over.” 

Shenzi’s face contorted in realization. 

“Your highness!” a voice greeted from below Pride Rocks overhang. Looking up, the two Slayers saw Zazu approach, flying up from below, a bright smile on his beak. “I have received wonderful news! Nala found Simba. he’s alive, and making his way back to the Pridelands!” 

Scar’s relieved smile contrasted with Shenzi’s grimace. 

“Truly wonderful news! We must be prepared to welcome him back! Quickly go tell the others.” 

Zazu gave a bow before excusing himself.

Shenzi shook her head bitterly. “Why now?” 

“So, there are no excuses.” Scar said, with a face of determined acceptance. “I won’t have any more generations fear the loss we have...The blight ends tonight!” 

“And if the Outland Guard fails?” Shenzi asked sorrowfully, hoping for any way out of this. 

“Then as you said. The blight will consume the Pride Lands. Failure is not an option!” Scar gently lifted Shenzi’s face with a paw. “I know I’m asking a lot...But can you really turn away from this?” 

Shenzi rubbed her cheek against Scar’s paw, like a mother seeing her cub leave home. Tears began forming in her eyes.”It’s the only way to save this place...I just wish it wasn’t. Zira’s not gonna be happy either.” 

“That is why she must not know until it’s over…” Scar embraced his mentor, the hyena sniffling into his chest.

“She loves you so much…”

“I know...That is why she will succeed…All of you will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zira and the rest of the Outland Guard looked on mortified as Shenzi recounted her final exchange with Scar. Tears flowed down her face as her voice cracked. “That was the reason why he was so secretive. Every Slayer who came before him knew, but it came at such a cost. A Slayer afflicted with the blight could destroy the Pridelands and more. It would take an army of Slayers to stop it...The Outland Guard provided this, but no king nor enforcer was willing to follow through on their end.”

“Except for him.” Zira broke her silence. Looking down at her body, practically mummy wrapped from the neck down with medicinal leaves. 

“And all for you, and your cubs. He did this so your cubs could enjoy their lives here. That’s how much he loved you.” Shenzi turned and rested her head against Zira’s neck. 

“He would have killed us! Killed her! How can you call that love!?” An outspoken lion, Shujaa yelled. “If left unchecked, he would have destroyed everything! Why risk that!? Because we were just an excuse to not get his pride’s paws dirty!” 

“Huh, if it were that easy, you’d think it’d have been down by now!” Banzai retorted. 

“That was never the plan...It just happened that way.” Shenzi said softly. 

“Scar would never have even made us into Slayers...We chose this path…” Zira added solemnly. 

Shujaa opened his mouth, then closed it. 

“We chose this path to stop the blight from hurting anyone else...Like it hurt us.” Zira finished just as a ray of light appeared over the group. 

For the first time since the blight infiltrated the Pridelands. The clouds gave way to the sun...

A couple of zebras appeared at the bottom of the hill. 

“Hey look!” Banzai pointed with his paw. “Weren’t they afflicted?”

The both zebras had ring shaped scars on their faces, minimal and rapidly vanishing. The once afflicted now free. They bowed gratefully to the Slayers before leaving. 

“It worked.” Zira’s tone was joyous yet still mournful.

“The blight has been vanquished from the Pridelands...Finally.” The Outland Guard cheered and embraced one another, fresh tears shed. 

“The blight still remains in the Outlands, but I don’t think it’ll be coming back here again.” Shenzi observed. 

“Thank goodness!” 

“It’s over! We’re saved!”

“Man, ya gotta love a happy ending!” Banzai attempted to playfully punch Zira’s shoulder, only to have the lioness roar in pain from her injuries. “Ah hah hah! Sorry.” 

“We may have to keep the afflicted in the Outlands in check from time to time, but I don’t think that’ll be too hard.” Shenzi said with hope. 

“As long as my children are safe...It doesn’t matter to me.” Zira said happily. 

Together the Outland Guard watched the sky clear, the sun shining bright on a much more hopeful future…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Scar’s sacrifice had not only cast the blight from the Pridelands, it also made it impossible for it to return. Any Afflicted outside the Pridelands would be forced away at the boundary. This made the Pridelands into an impenetrable refuge. 

Under the new king’s reign, the Outland guard was relegated to an escort role for anyone coming or going. 

The danger having passed, and the Pridelanders asking questions about why Scar would kill his brother. Shenzi told them everything. As Scar had thought, his pride would have taken the mantle of Slayer if it had meant protecting their home. With the blight defeated there was thankfully no need, aside on the rare occasion the Guard needed to replenish their numbers.

With no further secrets, there were others who also stepped up. The herbivores would occasionally volunteer. This granted the new Slayer protection from being preyed upon, but at the cost of not being allowed to interfere with any hunt.

Shenzi herself retired, alongside her mate Banzai, later having a pup of their own, Janja. Because both Banzai and Shenzi were Slayers, Janja was born with the power himself.

This happened later with Simba’s children, Kiara and Kion. Kiara was set to become the next ruler, which made Kion the enforcer, and like Scar before him, a Slayer.

Born with the power, Shenzi took Kion under her wing to train him. He learned fast, and with the help of Shenzi’s own pup, Janja formed a special unit called the Lion Guard, to maintain peace within the Pridelands, as the number of animals seeking refuge grew by the day. 

Zira herself worked to Train Nuka, and later Kovu, and Vitani as Slayers themselves. While sad that they never got a chance to know their father, the cubs adapted well. 

Zira herself remained active in the Outland Guard, helping to keep the afflicted from harming anyone else. Zira also agreed to train Simba’s youngest son Kopa when he became old enough.

A memorial devoted to all who were lost to the blight was erected near pride rock. This helped solidify the great victory they had. 

Peace restored, and a new generation on the way. 

While he could not see it...Scar had succeeded in his plan, and made the Pridelands a place worth living in...


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is bright!

Out in the wastes surrounding the verdant kingdom of Pride Rock, A ferocious snarl rang out. The dirty brown canyons and crevasses glistened with crimson. Ashes rained down from the overcast sky as countless chaotics were torn apart, their soulless husks burning as their essences were cast back to the well they came from.

The chaotics fought back hard, outnumbering their opposition five to one. Winning odds in the eyes of the slayers. These lions prowled the Outlands in an effort to cull chaos from them. To avenge their former king. Also a slayer, and the one who created them. 

A symphony of battle filled the air as the Slayers faced down the chaotic horde. Teeth gnashed, claws and blades hacked and slashed. Whole bodies torn asunder, ignited in their deathroes as the canyon was painted further with scarlet.

As the last chaotics fell, and silence filled the void, a weak cry could be heard in the rocks nearby. 

Cowering under a fallen tree was a young lion cub. His body wracked with shivers from his constant fearful cries. 

“The danger has passed little one!” The Slayer at the head of the group called. 

Ceasing his cries momentarily the cub surveyed his surroundings. The canyon only moments before consumed by battle and bloodshed was now eerily still and silent. Not a trace of the chaotic horde was left but a few rapidly dissolving red stains.

Gathering his courage the cub finally spoke. “Wow! That was amazing Zira!” 

The lioness arched a brow. “Why on earth are you out here Kopa?” She asked the cub in a motherly tone. 

“So I could see you in action!” The cub bounced up and down in excitement, despite being terrified not moments before. 

Returning to all fours, Zira grabbed the cub by the scruff of the neck, bringing him to sit on the log, at eye level.

“Why would you do something so foolish? One stray afflicted could kill you, much less that whole horde! What would you have done if the Guard were not here?” 

Kopa shrunk down as Zira scolded him, seemingly thinking of that only now. The cub sniffled. “I’m sorry. I just thought that...I would see what…” He trailed off, not sure how to even explain. He hadn’t even told his dad where he was going. 

Zira’s eyes softened. She couldn’t stay mad at the excitable cub. “You wanted to see what the Slayers do, yes?” 

Kopa nodded sadly. “My dad’s gonna kill me.” 

Zira smirked knowingly. “I think your father is more accommodating than the afflicted are.” She nuzzled the cub, before turning to allow him to climb onto her back. “He may not even need to know, as long as you agree not to do this again.” The Slayer offered. 

“Wow! Really!” Kopa looked awestruck. His wide eyes full of hope.

Zira looked back at the cub and smiled. 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that some secrecy can be a good thing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the story! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
